


总裁小受瞒着老公出去租房是一种什么样的体验？

by zoeyyyyyyy



Category: ONER (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28979262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoeyyyyyyy/pseuds/zoeyyyyyyy
Relationships: 洋岳 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	总裁小受瞒着老公出去租房是一种什么样的体验？

背景:ABO  
满篇都是OOC

木子洋的老公，叫岳小辉(是个O)。他们结婚两年了。最近岳小辉不怎么回家睡。起初木子洋以为他只不过是加班赶项目呢，后来才发现这人居然瞒着自己在公司附近租了个房子；而且还是合租。一个大总裁和人合租？除非房子是钻石盖的，才需要岳小辉这种人去合租。

木子洋问起的时候，岳小辉非常淡定的说是自己太累了，还说只是去住两个星期而已。还跟他说，室友也是个O叫他不要担心。

木子洋将信将疑的答应了这件事情。但毕竟是夫妻，哪儿有两个星期不见面的道理。木子洋就提着菜去给勤奋的总裁大人做饭去了。

岳小辉没想到木子洋能来，他依稀记得木子洋最近要去米兰走秀的。但他脸上没有表现出一丝的犹疑，反而很热情的招呼自己的老公。

木子洋已经有一个多星期没抱他了，岳小辉难得这么闲，两个人不知怎么的就在卫生间擦枪走火了。岳小辉理智全无，木子洋虽然也沉醉，但眼神却没那么迷离。

"宝贝真漂亮。"木子洋让他背靠墙，岳小辉的一条腿搁在他肩膀上，好迎接他一下又一下的深入。  
"老公……"岳小辉是呻吟起来一点儿都不会压低声音的那种人，假如此时他室友在一定会被撩拨到梆硬。  
惹火的小穴温温热热的绞紧木子洋的性器，岳小辉又被顶出声，木子洋用手握住他的嘴却不料对方居然舔他了手心。

"总裁，这么骚吗？"木子洋咬着他的唇一下一下的深入。  
岳小辉感觉自己像是个无底洞，而木子洋的性器像是条长蛇，猛力的冲刺让他爽的忘了所有。

"好棒……好棒……操的太舒服了……老公……用力……"岳小辉完全没在意外面的门被打开的声音。

木子洋从来就没管过什么情热期提前之类的问题，他只是凿开那个小洞最深处的位置，然后把浓精尽数射进去。

岳小辉被他操得差点昏在了他怀里。那温热的小穴却还在不知足的吞外来物。

岳小辉的室友在客厅听了会儿墙角之后就回了自己的房间。木子洋怎么都不可能想到他的室友心里想的居然是:"那个小骚逼又被野男人操了。"

木子洋让岳小辉缓了缓然后给他穿好衣服，说:"宝贝，我们去做饭。"

"嗯……"岳小辉还在发蒙，他好怕他那个舍友回来了。

"你舍友呢？"木子洋很好奇到底是什么样的人和岳小辉合租了。

"不知道，应该会回来吧？"刚才太激动根本就没注意有没有人回来啊……岳小辉有点后悔莫及的感觉。

木子洋不以为意的开始做饭，他刚才透过卫生间的毛玻璃看见了一个高高大大的身影，哪儿有那么壮的omega，岳小辉在说谎。

直到他们吃完饭了，那个室友都没出来。岳小辉莫名其妙的松了一口气，给木子洋打包好他们一起做的饺子然后把人送走了。

送走木子洋后岳小辉就在客厅办公。他记得室友说了他一定会回来的。再等一等估计就来了。岳小辉得看几个项目介绍视频，他的耳机暂时找不着了只好功放。

"哟，岳总你屁股还好吗？"是那个室友的声音。

岳小辉一抬头，正好和他对视了。天啊，这个小伙子今天居然光膀子回来了吗？

"什么意思？你不是才回？"岳小辉当初要不是馋他的肌肉怎么会跟脑子抽了一样背着木子洋出来搞什么合租？

"你被日的嗷嗷叫的时候我就回来了。"室友名叫印志 .。

"什么东西啊……"岳小辉有点难堪，他是有夫之夫的事情被发现了吗？

"害羞了？满屋子都是你的草莓味。"印志不是没约过炮，是没约过这么骚的。才怎么样了就叫老公。

"呀，没有的事。"岳小辉今天贴了抑制剂来着。

印志低下身，几乎是贴着岳小辉的脸，"操你一晚，发工资不？"

"嗯哼……"岳小辉忍不住了，他真的出轨了。木子洋出没出轨不知道，反正他现在是真的出轨了。

印志的前戏做的太美妙了。

木子洋带来的草莓被洗干净后一颗两颗的被塞进他的后穴，然后用手指给他做前列腺按摩。

香甜的信息素味和清新的草莓味混合在一起，让岳小辉把木子洋射在里面的精液排了个干干净净。

其实刚刚就欢爱过的小洞根本就不需要扩展来着，奈何印志的东西比木子洋的大就只好耐心一点。

"哥哥……"印志终于握着自己的老二挺了进去，"好哥哥，给我怀孩子好不好？"

"嗯……"岳小辉翘着屁股跪在印志的床上任他操弄，出轨的背德感和身后人的壮硕让他湿的像个漏雨的小房子。

印志掐着他的屁股揉捏，小洞吸得更紧了。岳小辉从没被这样揉过屁股，也从没这么紧的吸过谁。

"好爸爸……"岳小辉并不是失态了，他只是觉得出轨应该比这更猛烈；"深一点，好爸爸……"

"骚逼……"印志尺寸不小，这骚货居然嫌他操得不够狠。

印志让他转身和自己面对面，他让他彻底坐在了自己的性器上。红硕的龟头挤开了紧闭的子宫口，从尾椎传来的快感爽的让岳小辉翻起了白眼。

"宝贝，自己动。"印志使坏的顶了一下就不动了。

岳小辉缓了一会儿真的就支撑着他的胸肌开始了起落运动。深入浅出的运动让印志差点失控射出来，卵蛋被岳小辉的屁股撞的颤抖起来。

"嗯……别射……"岳小辉还没享受够。

"宝贝快点。"印志又开始揉捏他的臀瓣。

岳小辉的想象里的姿势就是这样的，他用印志的性器把自己操到高潮。然后怀一个别人的孩子给木子洋。

持续了十几分钟后印志最后还是缴械了。岳小辉起身的时候印志的鸡巴还带出不少浓浓的精液。二人就这样抱在一起睡了。

木子洋以为，岳小辉至少不会这么早来电话。

"洋洋，你是不是把我耳机带走了？"一接起来就是这句话。

"怎么了？没有啊。"木子洋装作不知道的样子。

"不见了。我到处都找过了。找不着。"岳小辉被印志抱在怀里，神清气爽的给他打电话。

"岳小辉，我们离婚吧。"木子洋突然说。

"what！"岳小辉只是想出个轨玩一玩没想要离婚。

"但凡你昨晚回自己屋睡了都不至于找不着耳机。"木子洋挂了电话。岳小辉实在是愣了……现在和他说只睡了一晚他肯定不信。

end


End file.
